Daphnine Vallie
Daphnine, 'Daphne', Valie is the Fields Middle School air head, and one of the swettest girls you could ever meet, who couldn't hurt a fly. What she lacks for in brains she makes up for enthusiasm and through a chance encounter that she did not fully understand she became the Talbot Pack Crusaders preppy cheerleader. Characteristics *'Name': Daphnine Vallie *'Alias': Daphne, Cheer *'Age': 14 (aged physically 15) *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Bright colours, cheerleading, smiling, meat, gymnastics *'Dislikes': School work, any vegetables, mud, long drawn out things *'Family': Mother and father, older brother Appearance Casual Prior to her change Daphne stood a little taller than average at around 4'9ft, and was a tall Caucasian girl with long blonde hair that was head back with a headband, her fringe and bangs covering her forehead in a bowl cut. She was notably well built for her age and was showing early signs of athleticism. She possessed some small freckles and deep blue eyes and was always smiling. After her change she shot up o 5ft and gained a very curvy build for her age, and is the bustiest of all the Crusaders, standing at a rather full C, with many people commenting if she keeps growing she will be very big as an adult. Still she posses a very athletic if not strong build with unusual softness about it that makes her very rounded an sweet appearance. She had since added a small fake flower to her headband and wears it off to a angle on the left side of her head. She typically wears a short sky blue dress down to her mid thigh, white knee high socks, black shiny shoes, and a white buttoned short sleeved shirt, unbuttoned to her stomach, with a yellow undershirt peaking through. Lycan As a Lycan Daphnine Amazonian build is a little less pronounced then some of her fellow werewolves, although her bust jumps a full cup size becoming a gravity defying double D, making many of her pack mates jealous and wondering how she could even stand, with her being compared to Sarah. Still possessing a short but slender snout, and long thin tail that brushed the floor, she a little more skinning then her fellow wolves, but boasts nice hips and longer if thinner legs. Her fur is predominantly blonde, covering her outer neck, sholders, outer arms, wrists hands, stomach, hips, outer legs, knee and feet. While her second fur colour, a light brown tan colour, almost a dark cream, covers her face, upper neck, dropping down into a V shape, chest, back, outer torso, inner arms, inner legs, butt and tail. Pack Attire Her pack attire is a revealing blue and white leotard with a white strap and buckle around the turtleneck, sleeves, and the leg holes, meant to be tough, so she can stand out more, but for the leg holes as placement for a mini-skirt shawl. On her chest is a blue heart patter on her chest, both sides on each breast. She also has on tall white, lace-up leggings with blue buckles on the thighs, under her knees, and ankles, with her toes and ankles free. It shows her bare back, but also her cleavage in a daring way, and shows off her bare buttocks. Around her waist is a white and blue utility belt with pouches strapped to her legs and belt, holding her pom poms. And on her back is a mini-backpack (which has little space to hide shoes in or a bra). Background Born to a well to do scientist, and a motherly home maker, Daphnnine 'Daphne' Vallie grew up raised on ideals of principle, proper behaviour and being polite to everyone, alongside very conservative ideas and mildly bigoted ones of how a 'woman must know her place.' Still in bizarre a stroke of luck Daphne did not inhered her fathers brains or bigotry and grew into a happy smiling girl who glides through life with a cheer, in spite of what life throw at her. Still at Fields Middle School Daphne is one of the oldest kids in class, having been held back twice due to her bad grades, and is considered a mildly lost cause by many teachers, and has been sent on multiple occasions to special needs class. Despite this Daphne is still one of the years most popular girls due to her skill at being a cheerleader and her unusual friendliness, and her refusal to bully others, as she does not understand why you would do it. She notably did not notice any changes to any of the Talbot Pack Crusaders when they returned and was completely oblivious when a monster attempted to attack her, even while Jane and Jessica took it down. She would be one of a number of girls who would be in the locker room around the time Natalie Norwest accidently transformed and was locked in with her. Yet unlike her panicking class mates Daphne did not panic, in fact she didn't even notice anything was wrong until one of the girls grabbed her, screaming, and pointed it out: and even then she said she thought the puppy was cute. Still when Natalie explained the situation to them all, Daphne was one of the first girls to jump at the chance of being a werewolf, not really taking into account the ramifications, and rather happily claiming she wanted to get a nice body. Personality Daphne is the very epitome of the word air head. Forgetful, blissful, care free and extremely dense, Daphne is seemingly always having her head in the clouds and 95% of the time seems oblivious as to what is going on around her. She didn't even initially know Natalie had transformed and while everyone else looked on in horror Dpahne continued to get changed until someone proceeded to point it out. Nonetheless this highlights arguably her greatest quality, her universal acceptance of anyone regardless of who they are, which is ironic considering her father very narrow view of the world. Daphne is very calm, always happy and seems to always be smiling, but yet never truly understands what she is getting into, originally only wanting to be a werewolf to get a better body. Still its her persistent and endearing nature as she will struggle against seemingly inevitable and not even realise she is failing, doing it over and over again until she miraculously succeeds or is distracted by the next most interesting thing near her. Needless to say this is a rather dangerous combination where the Talbot Pack Crusaders had to one night go out and find her when she had gone waling around the streets forgetting she was in her werewolf form. Still no one is more than willing to help than Daphne and provided she is given detailed instructions she will follow them to the letter and get it right the first time around. She is also always eager to bring smiles to peoples faces and takes her role as a cheerleader very seriously, feeling she has to make sure those competing know that the whole school is behind them. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Gamma Werewolf': as with most things Daphne often forgets she is a gamma werewolf. **'Varying Sizes' **'Inhuman Strength' *'Energy Blasts': Daphninee can conjure and Blue-like energy and fire it form any part of her body she wishes at her opponents. Though at times, they fire either out of her boobs or her butt... much to everyone's embarrassment. *'Dense': there is no real way around it Daphne is really dumb, and struggles with even basic math, and can easily be distracted. *'Persistence': Still when she understands what is going on and knows is importance it can be guaranteed Daphne is willing to continue doing what is necessary until she can no longer do it, showing a fanatical level of commitment. Skills *'Cheerleading': Daphne is a fantastic cheerleader and one of the best at Field Middle School's young squad, if it wasn't for her dense nature she probably could have been the head cheerleader. *'Gymnastics': A competent gymnast, she is very good at performing but suffers at improvisation *'Durability': Daphne even prior to her change could fall from high heights and get back up as if nothing happened. In fact during one winter Daphne got trapped under the ice of a lake for half n hour before she was rescued and amazingly came up perfectly fine. *'Flawless understanding': Amazingly if someone takes their time to sit down and explain exactly what they want Daphne to do, she will do it exactly as she was told the first time around. This doesn't translate into knowledge, but for actions that require practical use, like her gymnastics or cheerleading any action she has witnessed she can copy. Equipment *'TPC Uniform' *'Utility Belt and Backpack' *'Omni-Pom Poms': Designed the same way for Peter's Omni-Gauntlets, they are a very useful tool and gadget for Daphnine to use. Although questioned on her ability to even utilize them, she surprises everyone in how skilled she easily masters them. From Grapnel claws and lines to party cannons, they have everything she needs... except a second pair of brains and an extra set of clothing. Relationships Daphnine's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes